A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of crossbow devices, specifically, to the art of methods and apparatuses of devices for reducing vibrations and noise resulting from the firing of a crossbow device.
B. Description of Related Art
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow includes a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel typically has an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be shot. The crossbow includes a bow assembly supported on the main beam that includes a bow and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. A trigger for mechanism, also supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring to shoot the arrow.
The crossbow may include a compound bow assembly having cams, eccentrics, or wheels rotatably attached to the distal ends of the distal ends of the bow limbs. The cams may receive the bowstring and typically act to reduce the amount of force required to draw the bowstring and/or may increase the amount of force provided by the crossbow. Another method for increasing the amount of force provided by the crossbow includes utilizing one or more barrel cables that may be received by the cams and coupled to the ends of the bow limbs. Drawing the bowstring may cause the cables to pull the bow limbs generally inward toward the main beam of the crossbow. The cams may rotate about an axis as the bowstring is drawn. As the cams rotate, the cables may be caused to travel across at least a portion of the cams thereby causing the bow limbs to be pulled generally inward.
To prevent the cables from interfering with the projection of the arrow, the cables extend through a cable slot formed in the barrel of the crossbow. The movement of the bow limbs towards and away from the main beam as the bowstring is drawn and released causes the cables to move along the longitudinal axis of the main beam within the cable slot. Commonly, to reduce wear and friction, the cables will extend through a cable slide positioned within the cable slot. Drawing the crossbow causes potential energy to be stored in the bow limbs as the limbs are bent or flexed inward. Releasing the bowstring from the drawing position causes the potential energy stored in the limbs to be transferred to the bowstring and cables. Typically, the transferred energy is used to propel and arrow or bolt from the crossbow. Upon propelling the arrow or bolt, energy transferred to the bowstring and/or cables and not used to propel the arrow or bolt can cause the bowstring and/or cables to vibrate. These vibrations result in unwanted noise that is both too loud (as measured in decibels) and too long in duration.